herofandomcom-20200223-history
Louis Winthrope III
Louis Winthrope III is one of two the main protagonists of the 1983 comedy film Trading Places. He is Harvard educated man who grow up in wealthy environment. He was the managing director for the successful commodities brokerage, Duke & Duke, until his bosses, brothers, Mortimer and Randolph Duke, ruined his life for a science experiment about Nature VS Nurture. Louis is portrayed by Dan Aykroyd, who also portrayed Ray Stantz in the Ghousters films. Biography Around Christmas, Louis arrived for work at Duke & Duke, where he was employed the managing director, help his bosses, Mortimer and Randolph Duke, make an extra $347,000, with his correct hunch about the price for pork bellies going up. After being commended by the Dukes, he tells them, he will meet them at The Heritage Club. Once meeting Mortimer and Randolph at the Heritage Club, he gives them he gives the payroll checks for them to sign, but also asks the brothers about a check for $50,000 for someone named Clearance Beeks, whom does not work for Duke & Duke. The Dukes tell him that it is top-secret project for research, and Louis believes, then he prepares to leave the Heritage Club with the checks, except the one for Beeks which the Dukes hold on to. After walking out the club, Louis bumps into a poor con artist, Billy Ray Valentine, who he falsely accuses of trying to rob him. After calling the police to help him, they eventually catch Billy Ray, which everyone including the Duke brothers witness. Mortimer then congratulates Louis for this, then Louis tells the police officers that he will be pressing full charges at Billy Ray, before they take him away. Later that night while having dinner with his fiancé the Dukes' grandniece, Penelope, tells her about his encounter with Billy Ray. She calls brave and after dinner they go to his bedroom to have sex while disgusting plans for their engagement party. The next day at The Heritage Club, a meeting is held, where they tell Louis and the other members that is a thief among them, who they claim is a hundred times worse than Billy Ray. After Louis and the other members are told empty their belong out of their coat pockets after by Beeks who is told is an operative for Lyndhurst Security, Beeks explains they marked three $50 bills with red Xs which stolen less 10 minutes earlier. Louis is then approached by Beeks and the three $50 bills are found among his belongs, much to the shock of him and the other members. Despite Louis claiming he has never seen the money in his life, he is arrested and taken away by the police officers, he then is asked the Dukes for help but Randolph only says to Louis that he's given glad his parents are not alive to see him being arrested. Later at the police precinct, Louis is ordered by the officers to take off his clothes but he refuses to comply so they forced to do so. After Louis has clothes examined a police finds a cellophane bag filled with phencyclidine in one his coat pockets and his throw in jail on drug charges, despite Louis claiming that the bag isn't his. Category:Articles under construction Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Victims Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mature Category:Wealthy Category:Genius Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers